Ryner Lute
Perustiedot thumb Pelaaja: AL Hahmon nimi: Ryner Lute Fandom/Teos: The Legend of the Legendary Heroes Ikä: 18 Ammatti: Turvallisuushenkilö Journal: afternoonnaps Ulkonäkö Rynerilla on ruskeat, lyhyet hiukset, jotka sojottavat sekalaisesti eri suuntiin. Hänen silmänsä ovat samaa ruskeaa sävyä, mutta niissä voi nähdä haaleasti pentagrammin, jotka muuttuvat voimakkaamman värisiksi (siniseksi) kun hän käyttää kykyjään. Pituutta Rynerilla on noin 180 cm tienoilla. Hän on pitkä ja aika laiha. Pukeutumisessaan hän menee mieluusti mahdollisimman helppojen ja rentojen asujen mukaan. Nykyaikaiseen pukeutumiseen verrattuna hänen normaali vaatteensa ovat kuitenkin aika keskiaikaiset: haarniskan osia ja viitta ovat hänellä välillä päällään, etenkin matkustellessa. Perustiedot Ensimmäinen ja tärkein asia muistaa on se, etttä Ryner on hyvin laiska ihminen. Hän on itse useaan otteeseen sanonut, että haluaisi vain ottaa iltapäivänokoset ja antaa muiden tehdä tärkeät hommat. Hän vaikuttaakin normaalissa mielentilassaan hyvinkin väsyneelta ja innottomalta. Aina toisinaan hän saattaa saada mielenkiintoisesta aiheesta pientä intoa, mutta yleensä sekään ei kestä kovin kauaa. Todennäköisempää on nähdä hänet nukkumassa jossain kuin oikeasti tekemässä jotain. Karkuun juokseminen on myös osa hänen toimintaperiaatteitaan, sillä hän ei halua riskeerata elämäänsä jonkin tyhmän asian takia. Ryner juoksee ehkä nopeasti karkuun, mutta vain silloin, kun kukaan ei ole pulassa. Ei häntä aina kiinnosta olla sankari, mutta yleensä etenkin henkilöt, joiden tarina muistuttaa hänen omaansa, saavat häneltä aina tukea. Muutkin tarpeen tullen, mutta yleensä aika epäsuorasti. Ryner ei tee mitään vain saadakseen kiitoksia - hän ei vain halua nähdä kärsimystä ympärillään yhtään enempää kuin on jo. Kärsimys on suurimmaksi osaksi hänen omaa syytään - tai niin hän ainakin ajattelee asian. Oli hän missä tahansa, hän aiheutti ongelmia. Hänen kirotut silmänsä kun saattoivat tuhota puolet kylästä muutamalla iskulla. Hän sai jo nuorella iällään lempinimekseen "hirviö". Kuka tahansa, joka sai tietää hänen silmistään, alkoi pelätä tai vihata häntä. Sen takia Ryner ei halunnut päästää ketään lähelleen. Lisäksi hän ei halunnut saattaa voimiensa takia ketään vaaraan, sillä napsahtaessaan hän ei välittänyt ketä satutti. Näiden tapahtumien takia Ryner syyttää kaikesta epäonnesta ympärillään itseään, eikä koskaan ajattele sen olevan muiden vika. On kuitenkin muutamia ihmisiä, jotka tulivat hänen lähelleen, vaikka hän olisi yrittänyt työntää heidät pois. Heidän avullaan hänen elämästään tuli huomattavasti eloisempaa ja hän onnistui löytämään itselleen toivoa. Hän ei ollut hirviö, kun hän oli ystäviensä kanssa. Sen sijaan hän saattoi nauraa ja iloita kuin normaali ihminen. Ilo ei kutienkaan ole ikuista. Ryner tietää hyvin sen, että jonain päivänä hän saattaisi pilata kaiken ja tuhoa kaiken, joka on hänelle rakasta. Siksi hän edelleen pitää etäisyytensä muihin ja yrittää olla kiintymättä pahemmin kehenkään. Pintapuolisesti Ryner kuitenkin vaikuttaa kuitenkin laiskalta, mutta hilpeältä pojalta, jolla ei ole mitään hätää. Erikoiskyyvt Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-22h49m03s107.png|Alpha Stigma vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h27m28s69.png|Flame Burst vlcsnap-2013-06-21-20h36m05s28.png|Izuchi vlcsnap-2013-06-22-04h18m45s107.png|Izuchi 2 vlcsnap-2013-06-22-03h09m42s152.png|Kurenai vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h36m45s10.png|Ansojen purkua vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h36m32s145.png|Taikuuden analysointi vlcsnap-2013-06-21-23h18m43s69.png|#BadEnd vlcsnap-2013-06-21-23h19m06s51.png|Kaiken tuho Alpha Stigma - silmät, jotka pystyvät kopioimaan taikuuden yhdellä vilkaisulla. Ryner on koko elämänsä ajan pystynyt kopioimaan näkemänsä taiat ja käyttämään niitä itse (vuosiakin myöhemmin, sillä ne eivät katoa hänen muististaan). Hänen ei tarvitse edes nähdä taikoja kokonaisuudessaan (jotkut ovat yrittäneet keskeyttää taikansa, mutta hän on kopioinut ne silti). Taikojen kopioimisen lisäksi hän pystyy myös analysoimaan niitä – kuten myös erilaisia taika-esineitä ja joskus myös ihmisiä, joilla on taikavoimia. Lisäksi hän pystyy myös purkamaan silmiensä avulla taioilla tehtyä ansoja. Joitakin taikoja, joita hän osaa; "What I seek is lightning! Izuchi!" - tekemällä kuvion eteensä, hän pystyy kutsumaan salamahyökkäyksen. "What I seek is the burning field! Kurenai!" - tekemällä kuvion eteensä, hän pystyy tekemään ilmaan merkin, josta sataa tulta maahan. Tuli pysyy maassa niin kauan, kuin merkki on paikallaan. "Flare Burst!" - tekemällä merkin ilmaan hän pystyy laukaisemaan tulihyökkäyksen. "I offer up this conctract, to bear the spirit beast of light which sleeps within the atmosphere!" - kyky, jonka avulla Ryner pystyy nopeuttamaan omaan liikkumistaan. "I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast which dances through the skies!" - kyky, joka kutsuu taikuudella tehtyjä susia esiin taistelemaan. "From the direction of west, the empty, the formation, the yang - I bring forth brilliance!" - tekee valohyökkäyksen. "I implore our God who dwells in Heaven, to give Thy pitiful servants the light to destroy demons!" - ampuu purppuroita valonsäteitä kohti vastustajaa. Pelkkää hyötyä silmistä ei kuitenkaan saa. Alpha Stigman omistajat ovat alati vaarassa seota ja tuhota kaiken ympärillään. Emotionaalinen shokki tai jonkinlainen pakotus saa Rynerin silmät hohtamaan punaisena, jonka jälkeen hänellä ei ole omaa tahtoa. Ainoastaan demoni hänessä haluaa tuhota kaiken (”Millään ei ole merkitystä sinulle. Kaikille on sinulle leikkikenttää. Kaikki on ei mitään. Palaa tyhjyyteen.”) Tämä on tapahtunut hänelle muutamaan otteeseen, mutta jotenkin hän on aina päässyt takaisin (saatuaan silmänsä kiinni), vaikka normaalisti sen ei pitäisi olla mahdollista. Canon Nykytilanne: Ryner sai selville sen, että hänen perässään on ammattilainen, jonka on määrä tappaa hänet, jos jotain pahaa tapahtuisi. Hänen paras ystävänsä oli määrännyt näin. Tämän opittuaan, hän ajatteli olevansa vain tiellä ja päätti lähteä pois kaikkien näkyvistä. Koulu tba. Ihmissuhteet tba. Luokka:AL Luokka:Orion Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Mies Luokka:Sinkku Luokka:The Legend of the Legendary Heroes Luokka:Jun Fukuyama Luokka:Maagi Luokka:Henkilökunta Luokka:AL:Henkilökunta Luokka:Turvallisuushenkilöt